When a mail is sent to a recipient, some operations may be forbidden by the sender. In Lotus Notes (“Lotus Notes” is a trademark of International Business Machines Corporation), the sender can decide to prevent the copy of a mail by selecting the option “prevent copy” in the delivery options menu. This has for effect to prevent either the forwarding of the message to another person, or the printing of the message or the copy/paste of the message content. However in the Microsoft Windows (“Windows” is a trademark of Microsoft Corporation) operating system, it is always possible to capture the entire screen (Ctrl+PrintScreen) or the active window (Alt+PrintScreen) to the clipboard. This may lead to diffuse restricted information to third parties without the authorization or control of the mail originator.
FIG. 1 shows a copy screen of a mail (101) on which the sender has selected the option “prevent copying” (102) according to prior art.
FIG. 2 shows a copy of an active window (201) containing a mail (202) on which the sender has selected the option “prevent copying” according to prior art.